New Family
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: How did Ferb feel about moving in with the Flynn's? What was his first day like?


**AN: I've been watching a lot of Phineas and Ferb lately, and this occurred to me, enjoy.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Before the wedding, Lawrence planned for Ferb and himself to move to Danville, in America so that it would be easier when Linda and Lawrence got married. They had the date set, six weeks after Ferb and Lawrence were planning to move into Linda's house with her children. Linda and Lawrence had been dating two years, and had been engaged for another one. He knew it was time for them to move to America, and all though Ferb had met Linda, and seemed to like her, and had already began to call her Mum, but he had still not met Candace and Phineas.

They had two days until they were moving to Danville, and yet Lawrence was nervous, terrified actually, mainly for Ferb.

Ferb had one or two friends in England, but he preferred not talk, and he was worried what it would be like for Ferb in America. In England, many kids made fun of Ferb's cleft lip, and it had made him withdraw into himself, and not talk unless he thought it was necessary. He had tried to encourage Ferb to talk more openly with him, but he hadn't really taken to the idea, and still only talked when he deemed it necessary. Lawrence had promised himself he would take Ferb to a councillor in America once they had settled in, if he still seemed to think it was necessary.

The next two days passed in a blur.

Before he knew it, the day they were moving to Danville arrived. They had been staying in a hotel for the last day and a half as all of their things had either been sent ahead to America or put into storage as they wouldn't need it in the Flynn's already furnished house.

" Come on son, get up." Lawrence whispered, shaking a sleeping Ferb slightly.

Ferb blinked up at him with sleep encrusted eyes and green tussled hair. He looked tired as he sluggishly manoeuvred his tired limbs into his slightly dishevelled clothes. Lawrence had called up for room service, knowing how hard the day was going to be, and he planned on treating his son as much as he could before they arrived, also he knew that Ferb was going to have trouble sleeping on the flight over there, which would take them eight hours, and add that into the jet lag he was going to feel, well Ferb had a long day ahead of him.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

" Room service!"

" Coming!" Lawrence answered the door and paid the man before closing the door softly.

Ferb looked up at Lawrence with large curious eyes, with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Lawrence felt the sadness too. He was sad to be leaving England, but his love for Linda overwhelmed his sadness, and it wasn't like he was never going to return to England, they were going to go back every summer to visit his parents and Ferbs grandparents at least.

Ferb looked gladly at the pancakes I had gotten for him and he tucked in with glee. Whilst he ate, Lawrence quickly packed up the few possessions they had kept with them to use when they first arrived in Danville, before they left they both brushed their teeth and got in a taxi for the airport.

Ferb was fidgeting endlessly, and Lawrence worried how the eight hour flight was going to be on the six year old.

" You okay son?"

Ferb looked down, and just shrugged his shoulders, shrinking back in on himself slightly.

" It's going to be okay son. You'll love Phineas and Candace, and they'll love you."

" But..."

Lawrence smiled down at his son, glad he had at least said one thing that day. Lawrence knew immediately what he was thinking.

" They are going to love you, no doubt about it."

A slight smile covered Ferb's face as he fell in closer to his father's side.

" Cheer up Lad." Lawrence said, ruffling the lime hair affectionately.

" That'll be ten pound seventy five please." Said the driver gruffly.

" Right of course, keep the change." Lawrence told him, giving him fifteen pounds and getting Ferb out of the car. The driver helped him kindly enough to grab a trolley for their cases so they could get into the airport.

" Thank you kindly." Lawrence said to the man.

" No problem." He replied gruffly.

Lawrence tipped him another fiver. The driver waved as he drove off, and Ferb waved back, smiling slightly.

It didn't take them long to be on the plane afterwards, and Ferb, sat watching the tv at the front which was playing Lilo and Stitch, a disney movie he loved. They ate on the flight, but the chicken was half frozen, and it was disgusting, and I was glad I had brought a few snacks for the two of us to munch on. It was eight pm in England when we arrived, which was around Ferb's bed time, and he was exhausted, despite it being midday in America.

" Come on Ferb lad, the Flynn's are going to meet us back at their home."

Ferb nodded, walking sleepily towards where they planned to get a taxi, or a cab as they called them in America.

" Don't worry son, we'll be in our new home soon."

Ferb grunted slightly, before turning away to look around him in awe. This was the first he had seen of this country, and already it was new to him. Everything was so different, and so were the people. They all wore short sleeves, and were much more tanned than a fair few of the people in Britain.

" Taxi!" Lawrence called.

It took them fifteen minutes to actually get one, and then they were on their way to their new home. Ferb fell asleep funnily enough in the taxi, but Lawrence had to wake him so that he could meet Phineas and Candace. He stumbled out of the car sleepily as Lawrence paid the driver.

" Come on Ferb, they're going to love you."

The two of them walked in to the house, and Ferb clasped his Father's hand tightly. Lawrence squeezed it reassuringly as the two of them walked into the room. It was then that Lawrence noticed the tiny British flag in Ferb's hand, and he smiled down at it.

" Hey Ferb." Linda said, coming over and hugging Ferb then Lawrence tightly.

" Look Ferb, this is Phineas and Candice." Lawrence said, introducing them.

Ferb looked at them tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he smiled at them shyly. Immediately Candace stuck out her hand, as if she was trying to be an adult, she believed that she was too old not to be seen as perfect mature, but still with her hair in pigtails and a gap between her front teeth, she still looked pretty young. Phineas began to talk all at once, startling Ferb who had been pretty much falling asleep where he stood.

" I think we should let Ferb have a nap. You'll be sharing a room with Phineas, okay Ferb?"

He nodded.

As Linda walked him upstairs towards his room, he heard Phineas ask Lawrence;

" Why doesn't he talk?"

" Phineas!" Candace protested.

Linda hurried Ferb on, looking a tad uncomfortable at her sons obliviousness to the situation, but she didn't know what to say, so she ushered Ferb upstairs. She laid out some of Phineas' pyjamas for a second, so that they didn't have to root for his pyjamas in his suitcase. The pjs were too long on his top half, and short on his legs, but he could deal with that, and with his tiredness, he barely realised.

" Night Ferb." Linda whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he fell to sleep.

-Phineas and Ferb-

When Ferb woke it was night, and he didn't know where he was. There was someone snoring lightly in a bed next to him, and Ferb was scared. He had no idea where he was, the previous days memories forgotten with his exhaustion.

All Ferb knew was that he wanted his Dad, but he had no idea where to look. He crept out of the door, and down the hall, passing a door with a massive C on. The door was pink, so he didn't think he was in there, he crept on, and found a door, slightly ajar.

He recognised his Dad's steady breathing, but it was mingled with the slight snores from someone next to him. Ferb was scared, but he really didn't want to disturb the other person in the room, so he crept downstairs and into the kitchen, it was big and open, and something he didn't recognise either.

He moved into the living room, and saw a small gap behind the sofa, which he crept in to. He knew now where he was, but he remembered none of it. He barely remembered coming into the house and getting into bed, so everything seemed so strange, especially in the dark.

Behind the sofa seemed safe though, the safest place he was able to find without his Father. He was warm here, but he missed England, and he wasn't prepared to meet the two people he would be living with, he was scared that they wouldn't like him, what would he do then? Would his Dad forget him now that he had another son? What about his new daughter?

-Phineas and Ferb-

Phineas woke to the sound of the door opening slightly, and Ferb slipping out, and closing it behind him. Phineas' eyes flickered to the time, and he saw that it was two am. He had already slept six hours, and that surprised him, as he still felt exhausted. He assumed that Ferb was going to the toilet or something, and he waited for him to come back, so he could be sure. However, he fell asleep, and when he woke up two hours later, there was still no sign of Ferb.

" Ferb?" He whispered softly, checking.

With no reply, Phineas crept out of bed too. He went immediately to get his new Dad and his Mum. He knew that they would want to know, and he didn't like going downstairs in the dark by himself anyway.

" Phineas? What's going on?"

" Ferb hasn't come back yet."

" Back yet?" Lawrence asked sitting up.

" He left the room about two hours ago, and he hasn't come back yet."

" Okay, lets go and find Ferb then shall we? You go back to sleep Linda, I've got this."

" All right honey."

Lawrence held Phineas' hand as they walked downstairs, deciding to check down there first. There was no sign of Ferb in the kitchen or in the garage or anything, and not even in the living room.

" Dad, where do you think he could be?" Phineas asked.

Lawrence smiled at the fact that Phineas called him Dad for the first time, but the worry for his son overpowered it for a second.

" Hmm, well, when he was scared when he was younger he used to hide behind the sof-"

Lawrence bent down to peer behind the sofa, and there he was. His little green haired son curled in a ball and seemingly asleep behind the small sofa.

" Ferb? Ferb?" Lawrence whispered alerting his sleeping son.

" Dad?"

" Are you okay son?"

He nodded, but by the look in his eyes, Lawrence was able to tell what was bothering Ferb.

" I'm not going to forget you Ferb." Lawrence said bluntly.

Ferb peered up, a look of surprise at the fact his sadness had been caught by his Father.

" We're going to be one big family Ferb, and everything's going to be fine."

He looked at him, seemingly trying to determine whether he was lying to the six year old, and seeing he didn't seem to be, he nodded.

" Phineas was worried about you, so he came to get me."

" Thank you." Ferb whispered sincerely.

" I didn't want to lose my new brother."

Lawrence smiled.

" Come on then lads, to bed with you."

Ferb crawled out from behind the sofa, and he briefly hugged his Dad, before he walked upstairs, listening to Phineas' rambling.

Lawrence smiled, he knew everything was okay, and that his new family was going to be great.


End file.
